1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates generally to a data transmission device and a method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a data transmission device capable of preventing data communication errors during fax data transmission between a host personal computer and a multifunction machine, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile (fax) machine transmits a particular document to an external fax machine by applying a public switched telephone network (PSTN). Recently, fax machines and host personal computers (refer to as PCs hereinafter) are generally used to perform a function to transmit a document written in the PC using the fax machine.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional fax system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the fax system includes a PC 10, a first fax machine 20, and a second fax machine 30. The PC 10 has an application, a fax driver, and a modem driver.
To transmit a document written in the application to the second fax machine 30, the fax driver converts the written document into fax data. The modem driver communicates with the first fax machine 20 using an attention (AT) command which is a data transmission protocol between the PC 10 and the first fax machine 20.
The modem driver requests the first fax machine 20 to dial into the second fax machine 30 using the AT command, and receives status information of the second fax machine 30 through the AT command. The data communication through the AT command proceeds until the fax data transmission is completed. The reception of the fax data from the second fax machine is performed in the similar manner.
However, the conventional fax system has drawbacks in that errors relating to the AT command frequently arise between the modem driver and the first fax machine 20. Since the errors arise onto the AT command which is responsible for transmitting the fax data between the modem driver and the first fax machine 20, the fax data transmission is interrupted between the first and second fax machines 20 and 30. That is, the fax data transmission may be interrupted if the AT command is not accurately transmitted or the AT command transmission is interrupted.